fun dip and cherry soda
by chalantness
Summary: Summer Meme. Drabble #5 - Wally/Artemis - staying up late
1. drabble 1

**Pairing:** Tim/Stephanie  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** ~1,100  
**Prompt:** daily beach workouts

... ...

She loves working up a sweat.

Well, she could probably go without the smell, or the fact that she feels kind of gross and disgusting and probably looks it, too. But she loves the _feeling_ of a good sweat because that usually means she pushed herself. There's something satisfying about the ache in her muscles and the heavy way she breathes at the end of a good workout.

And she loves being able to run in the morning. She's up really early, anyway, just because that's how it was when she was younger and became her routine. It would make a lot of sense for her to be a morning runner, except she lives in Gotham and even though it's not one of the scarier, more dangerous neighborhoods, it's still not safe for _anyone_ to be out in this city unless it's broad daylight. That's just common knowledge. And it's not even that she's scared, either, since she can kick anyone's ass who tries to lay a hand on her. It'd just be really suspicious for a teenage girl like her to not be afraid of jogging alone in the early hours of the morning.

Plus, she's pretty sure a morning in Gotham has nothing on Happy Harbor.

Seriously, it's _beautiful_, and a lot sunnier and warmer now that they're into summer. She loves it.

"Feeling tired over there?"

"Shut up!"

She doesn't mean to sound so giddy, but she's trying to regulate her breathing while she's running and Tim constantly talking to her every other minute isn't helping. That's exactly why he's going for, actually, but she'll be damned if she lets him get ahead of her.

"Seriously, we can start walking if you're—"

"Don't you dare," she snaps, breathless. He just laughs at her. Jerk!

And she doesn't really remember when morning runs became their thing, to be honest, but it's probably because he's the only other one that's ever up as early as her. He'd always walk into the gym shortly after her whenever she'd zeta to the Cave because it was winter and too cold to go outside for a workout. She teased him about stalking her, because of course she kind of had to, but she believed him when he said that he just wakes up early. They're both from Gotham and it's kind of hard to get any sleep at night in a city like theirs.

After a few more minutes, she feels herself starting to burn out. Even Tim's slowing down, and the sun's a lot higher now that it was when they stepped outside, so she thinks they put in at least two hours of jogging. They fall into step beside each other at a walking pace and she brings her arms up, tightening her ponytail.

Tim clears his throat, and she knows that he probably saw the sweat dripping between her breasts.

(That was kind of the point.)

"Sorry," he mutters, and she just shrugs.

Whatever, she's hardly insecure about her body. She works her ass off every day, so she thinks she earns the right to be aware that she looks pretty damn good. It's not her being conceited, it's just a fact. And it's not like Tim's a creep or something. It's _Tim_.

He still blushes at sex jokes.

And, as lame as that sounds, she thinks that's what makes him so sweet. He's a gentleman through and through, and in a way where she thinks he isn't even aware of it. He's just so _polite_ and always concerned about others before himself. Everything about him is so genuine, and like, he's the only person she knows that makes the whole nerd thing so sexy.

Cassie says she has it bad for him which… Well, whatever, maybe she does. But things are a lot calmer now and they're not off on missions every other day, so maybe she can actually like, _breathe_ for a few seconds and figure out whatever's going on between them. It seems good, from what she can tell.

"I like this beach," he says, and she laughs as she nods. It's a nice change of scenery from the beach that's at the bottom of Mount Justice. "Isn't there a crepe place nearby?"

"It's on the boardwalk over there," she informs.

"Want to go get some?"

"What?" she laughs. "We'd be eating all of the calories we just burned off!"

"But what good is it to exercise as hard as we do if we can't eat whatever we want?" He flashes a grin at her and she just shakes her head, amused. "And I could go for something sweet," he adds, bringing the bottom of his shirt up to wipe at his forehead. Then he frowns, exhaling loudly. "It's hot," he groans, and then tugs his shirt off.

Her cheeks, already warm from their run, grow impossibly warmer. If she gets a heat stroke from this, she has ample reason to blame Tim.

(And he totally just beat her at her own game. Damn.)

"Then you should cool off!"

She grabs his arm and tugs him, hard, towards the water, flinging him forward so that he stumbles as a wave crashes over him, soaking him up to his shoulders in water. She's laughing really hard and kind of giddily and, okay, maybe that also has to do with the view she gets when a shiver ripples through his muscles. Then suddenly he's turning around and lifting her by her waist and throwing her over his shoulder, and she's laughing louder all the way up until he tosses her a little deeper in and suddenly she's underwater.

He pulls her up, though, and steadies her on her feet as she's gasping for air and then laughing some more, goose bumps all over her skin because the water was _cold_ and felt refreshing since she was hot and sweaty from their run.

"You know, they're never going to let us in that crepe place now that we're all wet."

"We'll dry off on the walk over there."

She giggles and nods, tugs her wet shirt over her head and then jumps onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He shakes his head and tucks his arms underneath her knees to keep her in place as they start walking again.

They're mostly dry when they get to the café, and Tim convinces the hostess to let them in, anyway, even though they're not entirely decent. They sit a table towards the back, and she takes gulp of her iced water as soon as they've placed their orders. She gets a few drops between her breasts, by accident this time, but Tim's just smiling at her.

He probably doesn't mind.


	2. drabble 2

**Pairing:** Wally/Artemis  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** ~900  
**Prompt:** shaken cans of soda  
**For:** pichucherrimteam

... ...

She knows that it's usually a lot warmer in Central City than it is in Gotham, but right now it's so ridiculously hot that she doesn't really know what to do with herself. She's in a bikini top and these denim shorts that are practically nothing, if she's being honest, but she can't really stand to have much else on than this right now.

And Wally's not exactly complaining about it, so.

They're in his driveway washing his parents' cars—and by 'they', she means Wally.

Of course she was helping him at first, but before she barely finished filling a bucket with water from the hose, she started to feel a little dizzy. Wally made her sit down on the porch in the shade and drink all of the lemonade that his mom kept bringing out so she wouldn't pass out or anything. She felt guilty at first, but when he was soaping the trunk of his mom's car and kind of out of view, his mom came back outside to refill her glass and assured her that Wally just invited her to wash their cars with him because he likes having her over. She felt less bad after that.

"Okay, kids. It's time for lunch!"

Mary announces as she's stepping onto the porch again. She's got two family-sized bags of Ruffles tucked under her arms and a tray with hot dogs piled onto a plate, a few cans of sodas and bottles of ketchup, mustard and relish off to the side. She sets everything down onto the table and shades her eyes with her hand. "Wally!"

"I'll bring it to him," Artemis assures, standing up. "Thank you, Mrs. West. Everything looks delicious."

"Oh, they're just hot dogs, dear," Mary says with a laugh. "And how many times do I have to remind you to call me Mary?" Artemis shrugs, grinning, and Mary smiles. "Rudolph and I are going to go grocery shopping as soon as Wally's down rinsing off my car, but so if you two want anything else to eat while we're out, be sure to call me, alright?"

"We will. Thank you, Mary."

She grabs two cans of sodas as Mary steps back inside and heads down the steps. Wally's just finished rinsing off his mom's car and he flashes a smile at her, pulls the towel from his shoulder and runs it over his face and then his hands to dry off. "Hey, babe," he greets, kissing her on the lips. She slips a Coca-Cola into his hand and he grins. "How're you feeling?"

"Better," she admits. "I think I'll be able to help you wash your dad's car after we eat lunch."

"You'll be alright in the sun?" He reaches up and brushes her bangs from her forehead, tucking them behind her ear. "If you pass out—"

"Wally, I'll be _fine_."

"Babe—"

"_Shut up_," she groans, shoving his hand away. He chuckles and shakes his head, pulls the tab off of his can, and she gasps as the soda shoots out and soaks the front of his shirt. He blinks a few times and sort of just stares at the foam of his Coke as it drips onto his hand. She throws a hand over her mouth, stifling a laugh. "I _swear_ I didn't plan for that," she says, but he reaches out and grasps her with one arm and pulls her back against his chest, and she lets out a shriek as she feels something cold being poured onto her head. "_Wally!_"

"You started it first," he laughs, gripping her tighter as she tries to twist out of his arm. She bites her lip and looks up at him and he grins, but when he leans in for a kiss, she quickly shakes her Coca-Cola and twists out of his grasp, pulls the tab and laughs as the soda douses his face and hair.

He smirks.

"Wally, don't you—" she begins, but he steps forward and tosses his hand forward, splashing the last of his soda onto her chest before she can finish. She shivers a little, feeling the sticky liquid sliding down her abs, and she would've dropped her Coke if Wally didn't speed forward to catch the can before it can hit the pavement.

Wally straightens up and smirks, taking a sip of her soda. "Did that cool you down, babe?"

"Shut up," she laughs, pushing him. Some of the Coke spills over and onto his forearm, but considering they're kind of soaked in the stuff, she thinks he hardly cares anymore. "_God_, I cannot believe you poured soda on me, Wallace. I feel gross now."

"But I bet you taste good," he says, and before she can ask what that means, he dips his head down and presses his lips to her throat, sucking down on her pulse, and then she's shivering for an entirely different reason. She moans a little as he licks along her neck, pressing a wet kiss to her skin before pulling away. "You taste like syrup," he says.

_God_, he's cute.

"Well, I still feel gross," she mutters, glaring, and he just laughs because he knows she isn't really mad at him.

"If you want, I can spray you down with the hose."

"I don't think so, Kid Hormones." He chuckles and tugs his shirt over his head, shaking his hair out, and she grabs the hose and twists the nozzle, and Wally lets out a surprised yelp as she sprays him with the water. She flashes a wide smile. "Did that cool you down, babe?" she yells over the water and he laughs.

"Oh, you are _so_ going to pay for that!"


	3. drabble 3

**Pairing:** Bart/Cissie  
**Rating:** NC-17ish? I think?  
**Word Count:** ~900  
**Prompt:** fighting for the shower after a day at the beach

... ...

They met up with the others at the beach today because the kids have been on summer break for over a week now and haven't seen each other, so it seemed as good a time as any to take the day off and get everyone together.

She really loved it.

They had lunch on the sand—sliced fruit and chips and vitamin water and since Conner brought his portable grill, he and Kaldur made burgers and hot dogs for everyone, and then seasoned some corn-on-the-cobs in foil and grilled those, too. They spent most of the day playing around in the water and then making these huge sand sculptures because everyone was being playful and competitive. The kids got a kick out of it, too, especially when Bart and Wally made this giant whale and they started to climb all over it like it was real or something. Then they started shooting each other with water guns and played Frisbee and tag and even a few rounds of tug-of-war. That one was also a favorite with the kids.

Jo passes out in her car-seat before they've barely pulled out of the parking lot.

She falls asleep with this huge smile on her face and it's so adorable that Cissie actually feels horrible about waking her up when they get home. She'd let her just take a bath in the morning, but there's wet sand still stuck to her and there's no way she's going to let that stuff dry and get all over the sheets.

Bart lifts Jo out of her car-seat and into his arms, and Jo looks at them through heavy lids. Cissie brushes back her hair and kisses her forehead. "Daddy's going to give you a bath, okay? And then you can go right back to sleep."

"Okay," Jo says with a yawn, giving them a sleepy smile. _Gosh_, she looks so much like her dad like this.

Bart takes Jo upstairs to her bathroom to get washed up and tucked in and Cissie goes onto the porch. She lays their wet towels over the railing and then rinses the sand off of their sandals and off of Jo's plastic buckets and sand molds with the hose, lining everything up along the wooden bench afterward so it can all dry overnight.

When she goes back inside and makes her way up the stairs, she hears Bart say, "Stay awake for a little longer, baby."

She smiles. He is _so_ _good_ at this.

He was worried when they found out that she was pregnant.

Not because he didn't want to have a family with her, but because he thought he wouldn't be a good father. He didn't exactly have a great upbringing from his future, and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to be the kind of dad that their children deserve because of this. She knows that he still worries even now, even though Jo's almost four now and growing up to be such a beautiful little girl, but she suppose he can't blame him. There have always been a lot of questions for him, because it's in his nature to worry if he's doing something wrong.

Maybe someday she'll like, record him and Jo or take a picture or something, just so he'd always have a reminder that he's anything but a horrible father to Jo, or husband to her for that matter (though, she doesn't mind reminding him about that part on her own).

Yes, she thinks she'll do that soon.

She walks into their bedroom and then straight into the bathroom to start the water, because all she really needs right now is a warm shower before she passes out. She strips out of her clothes, tosses her damp bathing suit into the sink and steps into the shower, flinching at the temperature. It's always just a little bit scalding and she loves it that way.

At first she sort of just stands underneath the water, but when she finally reaches for the shampoo, she feels a slight gust of wind that sends a shiver up her spine as a warm hand grasps her wrist before she can grab the bottle, hard abs pressing against her bare back as another hand splays its fingers across her stomach.

"Bart," she breathes out in a laugh. She can feel that he still has his swim trunks, for whatever reason.

"You didn't even ask if I wanted to shower first."

She knows he's just teasing, but she stills answers him, anyway. "You were getting Jo ready for bed. I figured you wouldn't mind."

He presses his hand a little harder so that she's entirely pressed against him, and he moves his other hand to bring her arm back down, wrapping both arms tightly around her. "And what if I _do_ mind?" he asks.

"Deal with it," she says. He's got his lips to her throat and she moans softly. "I'll be quick, anyway."

"I want to shower now," he says, and like, they both know that showering's not really what he has in mind. Suddenly she doesn't feel that tired anymore, and she's pretty sure the heat she feels all over her skin isn't just because of the temperature of the water still raining down over the both of them.

"Jo will…"

"She's out like a light."

"We shouldn't—we should be going to bed soon."

He ignores her, nipping at her skin. "I'm already here. It's just easier this way."

"Bart," she breathes again.

He turns her to face him, one arm still wound around her waist, and pushes his free hand through her wet, tangled hair as he kisses her, hard, in a way that makes her grasp onto her bicep and dig her nails into his muscles a little. He breaks the kiss to say, "I win," against her lips, then presses her back against the cold tile and kisses her again.

She grasps the waistband of his trunks and he pulls his lips from hers to rest his forehead against the tiled wall.

"I'm pretty sure I won," she tells him, and he groans when she pushes his trunks down his hips.


	4. drabble 4

**Pairing:** Dick/Zatanna  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** ~1,100  
**Prompt:** ice-cream stand  
**For:** coco597

... ...

Her father convinced her to get a summer job, which… Well, she was going to get one, anyway, because she likes having something to do and no one's ever going to argue with having a little extra cash in their pockets. She likes not having to ask her dad for money all the time.

And she only really took this job in particular because her dad's former co-worker was the one offering. She loves the Boardwalk, of course, has gone to this place ever since she was little and still can't get enough of it. But that's exactly _why_ she didn't really want to take this job. Working somewhere and just visiting it are two totally different things, and she's willing to bet that even the most enthusiastic Disney Parks employees have their days where they get sick of being at the happiest place on Earth day after day after day. She doesn't really want that to happen for her with the Boardwalk (even though it's a far, far stretch from a Disney World or the Animal Kingdom or wherever, but you get her point).

Still, she took it, anyway, because she would've been stupid not to.

And it's not horrible. She never thought it would be, but she's sort of just a floating employee—sometimes she works the booth games that hand out stuffed animals for getting rings onto Coca-Cola bottlenecks or popping so many balloons, or she's working one concession stand or another, or monitoring the arcade of laser tag games. It all really depends.

Today she's working the ice-cream stand right across from the carousel, so she's got a pretty good view of these families and couples as they're sitting on the horses and being all cute and whatnot. It's kind of awesome.

It's nearing the end of her work day when this guy, walking hand-in-hand with a little boy she assumes must be his little brother, head for the ice-cream stand. She saw the both of them when they were in line for the carousel and she remembers thinking that, even from a distance and with his eyes hidden behind his shades, she thought he was really cute.

Now that he's a lot closer and has his shades off, she realizes she was kind of wrong.

He's _incredibly_ cute.

And the fact that he's being all adorable with his little brother, who _does_ still have his little Ray Bans on, somehow makes him even cuter.

"Hi," she greets, peering over the counter. "Who's this cutie?"

"Tim," the guy answers. Maybe she's imagining it, but his voice sounds so affectionate. Tim smiles at her shyly and she swears her heart melts. "Say hi, Tim."

"Hi," Tim echoes softly. His older brother lifts him up into his arms and one of Tim's little hands fists his brother's V-neck. He tilts his head a little so that he's sort of side-eying her, which she's noticed most kids do when they're shy but still want to like, acknowledge you. "This is my big brother, Dick."

(Okay, the kid gets extra brownie points for helping her out.)

"Hi, Dick," she says with a slight laugh.

Dick grins at her. "Hi, um…"

"Zatanna," she fills in. His grin gets a little bit wider and she has no idea why that makes her feel like giggling. "So, what kind of ice-cream do you boys want today?" Tim looks at Dick and then back at her before shrugging his shoulders. "You don't know?" He shakes his head, grinning a little, for whatever reason. He's adorable. "Well, what does your brother want?"

Dick turns to look over the ice-cream selection behind the glass, and his expression is almost… It's like this is such a _serious_ decision for him.

Is it weird that she finds this insanely attractive?

(Maybe she's just been out in the sun for too long. It's frying her brain cells.)

Then Dick sighs, sounding sincerely troubled. "I don't know," he admits with a chuckle. He meets her eyes and they exchange smiles. For whatever reason, it seems very comfortable, like she's seen this smile her whole life or maybe in some sort of other life, kind of. Maybe she really _has_ had too much sun, but it doesn't _feel_ strange to be thinking like this. Dick has a nice smile, not just cute but really genuine. She could just be overthinking this or reading into something that's not there, but whatever. It's nice, whatever this feeling is. "Do you have any suggestions?" he asks.

"I think so," she admits, flashing a smile. "Any allergies I should be aware of?" They both shake their head, almost entirely in sync. It makes her laugh.

Then she grabs the largest paper bowl side with a waffle cone lining, grabs the ice-cream scoop and slides the cover aside. She drops a scoop of vanilla, strawberry and chocolate into the bowl, then slides the glass shut again and gets to work, spraying on some whipped cream and then drizzling brownie pieces, peanuts and sprinkles and then finishing with chocolate and caramel syrup and a few cherries to the top. She sticks two plastic spoons on opposite sides of the cup and then hands it to Tim, whose jaw _literally_ drops. She beams.

"Enjoy!"

"Oh, now you've done it," Dick laughs. Tim digs his spoon in and takes a bite. If he was quiet before, now he's totally silent, just enjoying the sheer amount of sugar in one spoonful. "Alfred is _so_ going to get you for this when he stays up passed his bedtime tonight."

"Well," she says, "it's the end of my shift, so I'll be sure to get a head start on running for the hills."

"Your shift's ending?"

"_Finally_," she exhales in a laugh. She's about to say something else, but she honestly forgets whatever it was when she looks up and meets his eyes and finds him sort of just _staring_ at her. It's not creepy or anything, either, but it's kind of a little bit intense in the best ways, makes her laugh nervously for no reason and get this stupid smile on her face.

"Long day?" he asks. She nods, because yes, it certainly has. "I guess it's not quite the same when you have to work here and can't just enjoy everything, right?"

"You have no idea. And I'm here every weekday, but thankfully I only work from noon until, well, now, so I can spend my evenings here."

He nods a little bit, gives another one of his smiles that she decides she likes way too much considering that she just met him. "I like evenings," he says, almost nonchalantly, but then he adds, "I could spend evenings here almost every day, you know?" and she knows she's not imagining how that sounds so very much like an invitation.

She's excited about spending her summer here.


	5. drabble 5

**Pairing:** Wally/Artemis  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** ~1,400  
**Prompt:** staying up late

... ...

He texts her asking if she's doing anything, then sends another text two seconds later saying that he's standing outside her house and will only wait for two minutes before he goes up to get her himself. It'd be funnier if it wasn't a quarter passed 1:00 at night, which means that Wally's outside her apartment _in Gotham_ in the middle of the night.

_Get your ass up here before someone mugs you_.

_Love you, too, babe (:_

She unlatches her bedroom window and then drops her phone onto her bed before heading into the kitchen, knowing Wally will follow her there once he sees that she's not in her room. (Yes, this isn't the first time he's snuck in. She doubts her mom is oblivious to it, but she hasn't said anything, either, so Artemis thinks they're in the clear for now.) She grabs two cans of Dr. Pepper from the fridge and two family-sized bags of Hawaiian mango habanero-flavored kettle chips from the pantry. Wally has no problem eating more than this when they hang out, but it's the middle of the night and she figures he's only going to stay for one, maybe two hours, tops, before he has to get back home.

She's not even sure why he's visiting so late into the night in the first place, but whatever. She had a boring day and this is a nice change.

When she turns to head back into the bedroom, suddenly Wally's right in front of her, sliding a hand over her hip to steady her as he presses a kiss to her lips. He's always doing this, appearing out of nowhere and planting one on her, like he's too impatient to wait for her to come to him.

She's not exactly complaining, though.

"Hi," he says once he's pulled away. "Sorry I took so long."

She laughs. "I didn't even know you were planning to stop by tonight. I hope you know can't stay long."

He looks at her like she's crazy. "Who said anything about staying here?" He takes everything out of her arms before she can react, and it's only then that she realizes he's carrying a _picnic basket_. Her eyes widen a little, but before she can open her mouth to say anything, he adds, "That's right, babe. I'm taking you back to Keystone. We're going on a picnic!"

"Wally, it's one in the morning."

"I know how to read the digital clock on my phone, babe."

She punches his shoulder. "Stop being such a smart-ass and give me back my chips and soda. We're not having a picnic this late at night."

"But it's _summer_, Arty! It's not like either of us has anywhere to be in the morning."

"Wally—"

"We don't even have curfews." He's _pouting_, and fuck, she knows she's screwed, because he's one of the few people that can pout and actually make Artemis cave in rather than just piss her off. "Come on, Artemis. We haven't had a date in _four days_."

"Four days isn't that long," she chides, even though she thinks that, yeah, she's really missed being with him.

"It is for me." (Okay, seriously, he needs to _stop_ saying these things that make her think he's adorable and kind of really sexy at the same time.) "Plus, we haven't been to the lake in forever," he adds, running his thumb over the waistband of her pajama shorts. "It's been _hot_. Don't tell me that having a late night picnic and swim sounds unappealing right now."

She presses her lips together, lets him think for a few more seconds that she's still debating it just because his pouting face is kind of impossible not to love. But, honestly, she kind of gave into the idea when he reminded her that it's been four days since they've even seen each other. They're not one of those couples that have to talk and text and be together every second of the day or they'll go insane, because _gross_. But she enjoys hanging out with her boyfriend and it _is_ summer; leaving in the middle of the night for a picnic and a swim in the lake at their favorite spot sounds kind of perfect right now.

"Fine," she exhales, and then laughs when Wally kisses her again. "Just let me change."

... ...

They get to the lake at 2:00 and, after they've set themselves up on the blanket they spread out over the grass, and hour and a half later they're just lying on their backs, staring up at the stars as they let their food settle. It's warm, enough that Artemis kind of really wants to get in the water right now, but not enough that it's uncomfortable, so it's kind of the perfect temperature right now. And it's really pretty out. It's so clear and dark, so they can see the stars perfectly, but they've also got this little camping lantern that Wally keeps at the back of his truck so everything isn't pitch black. Sure, you can see stars in Gotham, but it's not the same as seeing them out here.

It's _peaceful_.

They're not really cuddling, either, but their lying next to each other with their sides pressed together. He's got his arm spread so that her head's resting on his bicep, and when Artemis tilts her head to look at him, she sees that Wally's got this huge smile on his face but it's really calm, too. It's strange considering he's usually impatient as hell.

After a moment, he meets her eyes, smiles a little wider. "What?"

"Nothing," she breathes.

He laughs softly. "Artemis…"

She shakes her head, shifts so that she's on her side and places a hand against his cheek before kissing him, slowly and gently and kind of lazily, as if they've got all the time in the world to just lay here and kiss. That's honestly what this feels like and it's awesome.

(And his fingers, playing with the hem of her shorts, feel really awesome, too.)

She pulls away after a while, brings her hand down to rest over his abs, and he reaches up and tucks some of her bangs behind her ear. It's probably just an excuse to touch her, because with the way she's angled over him right now, her hair only really stays out of her face for a few seconds before sliding back out of place.

"It's nice, huh?" he asks. She furrows her eyebrows. "I like not having to be in a rush sometimes."

She chuckles. "I never thought I'd hear _you_ say that before."

"Looks like you bring out the best in me."

She bites her lip because, shit, there he goes again, being too adorable for her to handle. He really needs to stop doing that before she goes all soft on him altogether.

She kisses his lips quickly and then sits herself up on her knees before getting to her feet, tugging her shirt up and over her head and tossing it so that it falls onto his face. He laughs as he pulls it off and then just watches as she shimmies out of her denim shorts, and yeah, she knows that he's staring (that was kind of the whole point of her wearing _this_ bikini; it's his favorite). Then she holds her hand out for him and he takes it even though he does most of the work getting himself onto his feet. She grasps the hem of his shirt and lets her fingers ghost over his chest as she pulls it up and over his head, tossing it onto the blanket, and he smiles as she threads their fingers together and then tugs them towards the lake.

"I missed you," he says after a while, when they're walking into the lake and the water is up to the middle of their thighs.

"I know."

"Artemis," he laughs.

"You're so needy," she teases. "And I missed you, too." He leans in for another kiss and she pulls away, smiling widely. "I want to go swimming."

"We have all morning to swim," he reminds.

"We have all morning to kiss, too," she counters, then pulls her hand from his and wades a little deeper into the water as she adds, "And if you let me swim for a little bit now, we'll have all the time in the world later to do more than just kiss."

He's smiling like an idiot, and she makes sure to splash him as she's going under.


End file.
